


What You Want And Where It Goes

by zzegnas



Series: Working For The Skin Trade [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, girl!Niall, paid sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzegnas/pseuds/zzegnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Niall thinks it’s time for a change, and decides she wants another on her small roster of three models.  (It could be four, but Zayn’s asking price is still over budget, after all.)  She calls up Bressie for a quick chat and he emails her a PDF document of his newest recruits, nearly all of them just as gorgeous as the ones she’d picked before.</em>
</p><p>—<br/>Niall's got an expensive hobby and she's calling up the boys of Breslin Agency to give her what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Got Me Living Only For The Night (Liam)

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the escorts au! Indeed, this is a sequel to "Do It 'Til You're Dizzy", so if you've read it before, then you already know each pairing that's been tagged has their own story. And to make things easier, they've been separated into individual chapters for easier access to get to your favorites, etc.
> 
> Have a superchic [mix](http://8tracks.com/jenkojammy/where-it-goes/) to go along with each story if you'd like :)
> 
> There are additional notes/warnings on each chapter, so please read those if you are weary of what's coming (pardon the pun).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You said I was your favorite,” Liam raises a brow. “And yet, this is only the second time you’ve called me.”_
> 
> _“I-I’ve been busy,” she stutters. “I was travelling all over the state for business, there was no time.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional Warnings** : brief mentions of exhibitionism and voyeurism
> 
> Title from "Self Control" by Laura Branigan

**Liam Payne**  
 **Age** : 23  
 **Level** : Premium  
 **Price Per Hour** : $48,000

*  
  
It’s campaign season at the office and Niall’s spent the last three weeks living out of her suitcase.  The company’s about to launch a new makeup line, and she’s been traveling all over the state to various department stores with the marketing team to promote it.  The easiest part of the job is playing with the new products; it’s attending the launch party two days after she comes home that annoys Niall the most.  
  
She just wants to have a night in, wrapped in her favorite blanket with a warm slice of chocolate cake from the local bakery.  But some things will just have to wait.  And like star employee that she is, she shows up to the party just a half hour after it starts, wearing her hair up with a navy blue polka dotted dress and a pair of white stilettos.  
  
Niall makes the rounds at the venue for at least an hour, schmoozing with the right people and posing for photos with the beauty bloggers and makeup gurus that somehow know her name.  It’s all good fun until the place starts to get too crowded and Niall’s panic mode switches on, the fear rising in her chest leaving her to run out of the venue and towards the valet to get her car.  
  
She manages to calm down after a few minutes and drives back her penthouse, but instead of warming up in the comforts of her living room, she heads to the roof to relax and take in the view of the city skyline.  
  
In the apartment just across the way, Niall can see through an open window, and walks closer to the large iron fence that lines the roof to get a better look.  She can see a naked couple kissing, a man holding a woman close with his hand between her legs.  
  
His fingers fuck in and out of the woman the way Niall hasn’t felt since her birthday, and it’s doing more than just making her anxious.  The couple walk backwards towards the bed and suddenly the lights go out, leaving Niall to stomp her foot in protest.  
  
Irritated and horny, she digs through her clutch, and takes her phone out to make an important call.  
  
—  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the door to the roof squeaks open and Niall turns around, eyes wide when she sees none other than Liam standing under the dim light that hangs above.  He treads softly in his grey coat, tailored in all the right places to show off his lean frame.  
  
“You’ve got me sweating for my money,” he jokingly tells her.  
  
“Liam,” she sighs dreamily.  “Sorry for the extra workout, I didn’t feel like being inside for a while.”  
  
“It’s all good, no worries,” he smirks, leaning his arm against the iron fence.  He takes a look around the environment, then starts tapping a beat with his fingers against the bars.  “You ever done it outside before?”  
  
Niall shakes her head.  “Always been too scared someone would watch.  Even though I just saw someone else getting fingered before you got here.”  
  
“Yeah?  Did it turn you on?”  Liam slinks closer to Niall, the subtle scent of his perfume intoxicating her.  “Is that why you called me up here, so you could get your fill, too?”  
  
“Alright, detective, calm down,” Niall laughs.  
  
She grabs the lapel of Liam’s coat, pulling him close enough until the tips of their noses touch and his scruff lightly scratches her chin.  Liam tilts his head and leans in for a kiss, laughing into her mouth when she grabs his ass.  Liam responds by sliding his hands under her dress, pushing the hem up until his thumbs hook over the elastic of her underwear.  
  
“You won’t be needing these,” he whispers, sliding them down.  Niall shivers at the sudden draft between her legs when she kicks them off, and Liam presses himself against her, unbuttoning the top half of her dress to kiss the swell of her breasts.  “No bra, huh?” he laughs, grazing his thumb over her nipple.  
  
“Liam, don’t tease,” she moans, biting her lip.  
  
Liam drops his hand then thrusts it forward between Niall’s legs, her skirt rising up with his arm when he grips at the iron bars.  She lets out shaky breaths, closing her eyes when Liam pushes his hand up even higher, his wrist resting right where she’s hot and wet.  Niall’s practically standing on the tips of her heels, and it’s taking every bit of her composure not to rock her hips into his touch.  
  
“You said I was your favorite,” Liam raises a brow.  “And yet, this is only the second time you’ve called me.”  
  
“I-I’ve been busy,” she stutters.  “I was travelling all over the state for business, there was no time.”  
  
Liam tuts at her, his free hand grabbing another bar between her legs.  “I need you to trust me,” he whispers gently with caution.  Niall looks up and holds onto the bars above her head, giving him a nod to continue.  
  
Liam lifts her entire body up in one fluid motion and she gasps, her skirt miraculously bunched around her waist when she looks down.  Her legs dangle over his shoulders, and she’s immensely turned on by the fact that Liam can carry the weight of her with just the strength of his forearms.  
  
“Business is no excuse to dismiss pleasure,” Liam says disapprovingly, continuing his act.  Niall’s holding on for dear life, thighs twitching when Liam blows out a quick puff of air over her wet cunt.  “You’ve got to come up with a better lie than that.”  
  
“It’s the truth, I swear it is,” she whines softly.  “Please, Liam, I need you so bad.”  Liam smirks and leans forward, his tongue immediately circling around her clit.  “Oh, fuck!” she shouts, her head hitting the iron bars.  
  
Niall holds on even tighter and she can feel herself rocking into Liam’s mouth, the warmth of his tongue leaving her weak when he fucks it into her, his arms holding her steady the entire time.  Niall closes her legs slightly, pushing Liam’s head closer with his beard scratching against her.  She’d forgotten how Liam’s scruff nearly made her come the first time they were together, each bristle intensifying her moans until her body seizes, her orgasm echoing all the way to the alley below.  
  
Liam gently lowers Niall to the ground and she takes him by the hand, grabbing her clutch before they run down the stairs and back into her penthouse.  Niall wastes no time taking Liam’s clothes off, but leaves her dress and heels on at his insistence.  She puts her hands on his bare shoulders then backs away, noticing the dirt that’d accumulated when they were on the roof.  
  
“We should probably wash up,” she says sheepishly.  “I know that sounds weird, but that fence was pretty filthy.”  
  
Liam looks at his own hands and laughs.  “Filthy is the understatement of the year,” he snorts, heading to her bathroom to clean up.  As soon as they dry their hands, Liam presses himself against Niall’s ass, and she bites her lip at how hard he is.    
  
“Just fuck me right here.”  She bends over the open space of the marble counter, lifting her skirt up as an invitation.  Liam moves in closer and Niall breathes in sharply, closing her eyes when his fingers rub all over her cunt.  
  
“Nice and clean, yeah?” he jokes, making her laugh.  He pauses for a second and grabs his discarded coat nearby, digging through one of the pockets until he brandishes a blue foil packet, making sure Niall sees him tear it open and roll it on as part of Bressie’s rules.  Liam gets back in place behind Niall and leans over to give her a kiss, placing a hand on her hip as he slowly sinks his cock into her.  
  
“God, you feel so good,” Niall gasps.  She grips the edge of the counter for leverage, letting out little cries once she’s used to his girth.  Liam’s hands make their way to her breasts, pulling the fabric of her dress aside to squeeze and pinch at her nipples.  
  
“Harder, come on,” she pleads and suddenly her hair is loose, looking into the mirror to find Liam throwing her barrette aside.  He bunches her hair in his hand, pulling hard the faster he fucks her.  Niall loses her grip on the counter when she’s close, her hand struggling to find it again until Liam links it with his, and holds on tight until she comes.  
  
Niall lets out a defeated groan and falls forward, breathing harshly onto the cold marble.  But soon she’s standing back up, facing Liam when he takes off her dress and lifts her onto the counter.  Niall wraps her legs around his waist when he’s back inside, fucking her hard and fast with his mouth sucking on the crook of her neck.  Liam groans grow louder and he pushes himself into Niall as far as he can, his gruff orgasm making Niall nearly come again.  
  
“You’re still my favorite,” Niall slurs, sloppily kissing Liam when he pulls out.  “But only if you eat me out in midair again.”  
  
Liam laughs, then asks, “Wanna see me do it without the bars?”  
  
“Is that even poss— _oh, shit!_ ” Niall shrieks as Liam lifts her up, legs hooked over his arms with her hands clinging to the back of his neck.  He adjusts her weight and lifts Niall up even higher until her cunt is directly in his face, hands firmly planted on her ass to keep her steady.  
  
“If I’m your favorite now, then wait ‘til I’m your number one.”


	2. He'd Be Warm In Your Coat (Ashton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“By the way,” Ashton sets his things down, nervously scratching his head. “I’ll just tell you now that you’re my second client, so I’m still new to all of this. And you’re really beautiful, like seriously gorgeous, I’m honestly blown away that you even called me,” he laughs, and Niall refuses to hide the dumb grin on her face._
> 
> _She slinks her way over to him, walking on the balls of her feet to make herself taller. “Regardless of experience, I’m sure you’ll do just fine."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Never Say Never" by Romeo Void

**Ashton Irwin**  
 **Age** : 21  
 **Level** : Rookie  
 **Price Per Hour** : $2500

*  
  
Weeks after meeting with Liam, Niall thinks it’s time for a change, and decides she wants another on her small roster of three models.  (It could be four, but Zayn’s asking price is still over budget, after all.)  She calls up Bressie for a quick chat and he emails her a PDF document of his newest recruits, nearly all of them just as gorgeous as the ones she’d picked before.  
  
By the time she reaches the end of the document, the last model catches her eye, immediately noticing his untamed hair and brown tortoise eyeglasses.  “Well, hello there,” she leans closer to her monitor, “ _Ashton_.”  She’s endeared by his dimpled smile, his large blue eyes entrancing her enough to reply to Bressie’s email in a matter of seconds, scheduling him for Thursday night.  
  
Bressie sends the mandatory paperwork and Niall makes her payment in advance.   _Be gentle with him,_ he replies, _he is but a little rosebud in my fancy garden._  
  
—  
  
Ashton shows up ten minutes early before his scheduled time, dressed in a pair of black jeans, a loose blue sweater, and a beat up leather messenger bag hooked over his shoulder.  He’s out of breath and looks as if he’d just gotten out of class, and Niall’s not far off when she notices the school id attached to his belt loop and the Organic Chemistry book peeking out of his bag.  
  
Sensing Ashton’s nervous demeanor, Niall takes him to her living room and offers him a drink to loosen his nerves.  “Just water,” he says shyly, and she pours him a glass, watching his hand tremble when he swallows everything in one gulp and sets it aside.  
  
“If you’re uncomfortable, we can schedule for another time.”  
  
“Oh no, I’m more than comfortable, I just need to cool down.  Ran up here pretty fast thinking I was late, but I’m ready if you are.”  
  
“You made it right on time, then,” Niall laughs, beckoning him to follow her to the bedroom.  
  
“By the way,” Ashton sets his things down, nervously scratching his head.  “I’ll just tell you now that you’re my second client, so I’m still new to all of this.  And you’re really beautiful, like _seriously_ gorgeous, I’m honestly blown away that you even called me,” he laughs, and Niall refuses to hide the dumb grin on her face.  
  
She slinks her way over to him, walking on the balls of her feet to make herself taller.  “Regardless of experience, I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” she says, slowly pushing him onto her bed.  
  
Ashton licks his lips and places his hands on her waist, looking at her with widened eyes when she leans in between his legs.  Niall gives him a quick kiss, then pulls back when she realizes, “You’re not wearing your glasses.  I was hoping you’d have them.”  
  
“Oh, I’m wearing my contacts, s-sorry,” he stutters.  “My glasses, they fell off and poked my first Jane in the eye the other night, it wasn’t sexy in the least.  I’m a disaster being half blind,” Ashton jokes, twitching his nose a little when he smiles.  
  
“Courteous, I like that,” Niall kisses him again, catching her breath when she feels his hand sliding up the back of her thighs and over her ass.  He carefully lies Niall onto the bed, his fingers hooking over the band of her loose cotton shorts to take them off.  Niall arches her back when Ashton kisses down her torso, leaving little pecks on her hip bones to tease her.  
  
“Am I doing good so far?” he asks with a grin, and Niall snorts, pushing his head down where it needs to be.  
  
—  
  
Ashton’s tongue is doing more than what Niall expects, and her entire body is buzzing from the graze of his untamed hair tickling her legs.  He puts his hands under Niall’s top, fingers rubbing at her nipples while he teases her cunt.  Niall can’t help but gasp every few seconds, her back arching up every time Ashton flicks at her clit or lays long, wet stripes on her folds.  
  
Niall takes one of Ashton’s hands and sucks on his index and middle fingers, moaning softly to get his attention.  Ashton removes them and spreads Niall’s legs even wider, fingers slowly fucking into her while he climbs beside her.  He leans down for a kiss, his mouth moving down towards her breasts to lightly bite at her nipples.  
  
Niall’s almost close, but she pushes Ashton’s hand away in time and has him lie down, helping him unzip his jeans when his eager fingers won’t do the job.  Niall tugs them down along with his boxers and takes his cock in her hand, jerking him until he’s hard enough.  She licks at the slit first, keeping a hand on the base of his cock and the other on his balls, playing with them while she sucks him off.  
  
“Fuck, your mouth feels so good,” Ashton manages to say between his moans.  
  
Niall takes off her top and tosses it aside, straddling Ashton’s waist with ease.  Ashton runs his hands up the length of Niall’s torso and sits up, his mouth immediately making its way to her breasts when he starts grinding his hips into her.  
  
“You ready?” he asks, and Niall nods, helping him take off the rest of his clothes.  
  
Ashton digs through his bag for a condom, rolling it on while Niall watches with a hand propped under her head, biting her lip with a grin when he’s done.  Ashton happily crawls behind her, his chest flush against her back once he’s in position.  He opens her legs and teases her clit with his cock, using the slick of her cunt to sink into her.  Niall moans quietly once he’s all the way inside, turning her head towards him for a kiss.  
  
They build up a rhythm and Niall lets out little cries, fingers digging into Ashton’s thigh when he starts fucking her even harder.  “God, you’re so wet,” he groans, his breath hot on her shoulders.  
  
Ashton lightly presses the heel of his palm just below Niall’s abdomen, adding an inexplicable sensation that gets her to moan even louder to the point of yelling.  “Fuck, I’m so close,” he growls and picks up his rhythm, his thrusts going deeper into Niall until she feels his body tensing against her, moaning in satisfaction when he finally comes.  
  
Ashton pulls out and immediately inserts his middle and ring fingers inside of Niall, fucking her as quickly as possible to get her off.  “Ashton, right there, go faster,” Niall cries, barely holding onto her bedsheets.  
  
“Tell me when,” he says, and Niall can’t even form a complete sentence; just keeps squealing until she feels her legs shaking, and muffles her orgasm into the bed with Ashton holding onto her.  
  
Niall lies on her back to catch her breath and Ashton does the same, his forehead conveniently resting against her shoulder.  
  
“How’d I do for my second time?”  
  
“Horrible,” she snorts.  “Absolutely the worst I’ve had, I’ll need to have a word with Bressie about this.”  
  
Ashton gasps playfully and rolls on top of Niall, giving her the best pair puppy eyes she’s ever seen.  “Oh, please don’t tell him!” he whines, kissing all over her neck.  “I’ll make it up to you, I promise!  I’ll do anything to please you.”  
  
“Anything, huh?” Niall raises a brow.  
  
Niall has him lie back down and climbs over him towards his chest, his arms spread out as she positions her legs to either side of his head.  As she’s lowering herself, Ashton’s leaving a trail of kisses up her inner thighs, working his way up until the tip of his tongue can lick long stripes between her folds.  
  
“Does this get you everything you want?” he laughs, laying a hard smack to her ass.  
  
“Yeah,” she grins, “it always does.”


	3. My Love Starts A Rollin' Train (Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“No one’s going to steal your thunder, babe. No one can ever beat the original,” Niall tells him in a sultry voice. “You gonna show that silly Ashton who’s boss?”_
> 
> _“How’d you know that’s his name?” Niall freezes, and Harry licks his lips with a grin. “You’re a naughty girl, aren’t you, Miss Niall? Messing with all the cute boys Bressie throws at you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're having trouble figuring out Niall's sex position, [this](http://www.sofeminine.co.uk/mag/relationships/d3344/s14170.html) should be able to help you out.
> 
> Title from "Cradle of Love" by Billy Idol

**Harry Styles**  
 **Age** : 21  
 **Level** : Novice  
 **Price Per Hour** : $5500

*  
  
Niall’s been hitting the gym lately, doing forty-five minute runs on the treadmills and attending aerobics classes when she can to keep up her energy.  She enjoys the calm environment on early weekend mornings, usually when the place is sparsely filled with older women taking their tai chi classes.  
  
After a light workout on a Saturday morning, Niall takes an ice cold shower in the locker rooms, and hightails it back to her car when she’s done.  It’s barely nine o’clock once she gets her morning coffee, endorphins still running wild with a sudden ache between her legs she just can’t seem to get rid of, no matter how tightly she closes her legs.  
  
“Well, I’m not getting off in my car, that’s for sure,” she scoffs to herself.  
  
Her last session with Ashton left her satisfied for the last several weeks, but she supposes the high is wearing off, and she needs to get her fix the best way she knows how.  
  
—  
  
Nothing’s ever too early for Bressie and his boys, much to Niall’s surprise.  
  
Harry shows up to Niall’s penthouse several minutes after she arrives, dressed in a pair of dark grey jeans and a blue slim fit Hawaiian shirt that shows off his fresh, sunkissed skin.  Niall lets him through the door and she can tell he’s genuinely happy to see her, if the way he’s excitedly kissing all over neck is any indication.  
  
“I’ve missed you,” Harry giggles, nuzzling their noses together.  “Did you miss me?”  
  
“Of course, I did,” she bats her eyes.  “I could never forget the cutest boy Breslin Agency has to offer.”  
  
Harry preens, shimmying his shoulders a little.  “Speaking of cute, I’ve got competition now,” he pouts.  “Bressie hired another boy with dimples and he’s trying to steal my thunder.  I won’t have it, I just won’t!”  
  
Niall gasps fearfully, then kisses Harry to make him feel better.  She takes him by the hand, making him sit on her favorite Barcelona chair.  The hem of her shirt hangs down as she’s straddling him, breathing in sharply when she feels his warm hands running over her bare skin.  
  
“No one’s going to steal your thunder, babe.  No one can ever beat the original,” Niall tells him in a sultry voice.  “You gonna show that silly Ashton who’s boss?”  
  
“How’d you know that’s his name?”  Niall freezes, and Harry licks his lips with a grin.  “You’re a naughty girl, aren’t you, Miss Niall?  Messing with all the cute boys Bressie throws at you.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to be naughty with him, I swear!  I promise I’ve been a good girl,” she pouts, batting her eyelashes innocently.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know about that answer, not when I know you’ve been bad,” he tsks, shaking his head.  
  
“What are you going to do to me?” Niall wets her lips, giving Harry a soft kiss.  
  
“Whatever you want me to do,” he murmurs, making her giggle.  “But guess what?  Joke’s on Ashton, ‘cause I can fuck you better than he can.”  
  
Niall’s lip curls into a smirk, almost devious.  “Too bad you can’t prove it.”  
  
Harry pulls her closer to him, hands softly cupping her ass when they grind their hips together.  The friction of Harry’s tented jeans presses against Niall’s red shorts, and Harry takes off her top and bra when the room feels hotter than it should.  
  
“Your tits are so perfect,” Harry mumbles, sucking on one of her nipples.  He lightly tugs on them with his teeth and his free hand plays with the other, making Niall squeak from the sensation.  He carefully leans Niall over his knees, her hands holding onto his legs while he unbuttons her shorts, his thumb pressing into the line of her warm cunt over her underwear.  
  
“Harry, please,” she shivers, holding his legs even tighter.  
  
He brings Niall back up, her long hair flying around when she grips the back of the chair to stop herself from falling over.  Niall unbuttons Harry’s shirt open and immediately sucks on the crook of his neck, trailing her mouth over his collarbones when she inhales his aftershave.  
  
Niall rises to her feet and turns around, shimmying out of her shorts in front of Harry for his enjoyment.  As soon as she slips off her underwear, Harry pulls her back, then leans her forward to bury his tongue into her cunt.  Niall can’t help but gasp when her thighs begin to quiver, pleading with Harry to let her go when she’s close, and drops to her knees with a thud to catch her breath.  
  
“Miss Niall, are you okay?” Harry gets out of the chair to pick her up, but she just laughs, crawling her way towards him instead.  
  
She pushes Harry back into the chair and opens his legs, quickly unbuttoning his jeans to get to his cock.  A bead of precome shines at the tip and she licks at it, swirling her tongue before she works her way down.  Harry can’t help the groans that come out of his mouth, his hand holding the back of Niall’s neck steady until she pulls off, rubbing her sore lips with her fingers.  
  
Harry brandishes a condom from his back pocket and tears it open, thanking Niall when she helps him roll it on.  Soon after, Niall’s straddling Harry again, holding his cock in place until she’s all the way down, sighing heavily from the way he fills her up.  
  
She holds onto the lapels of Harry’s shirt and bounces rhythmically, lower lip tucked between her teeth when his thrusts meet the roll of her hips.  She yelps when Harry spanks her, burying her face in his neck when she begs him to fuck her even harder.  
  
Niall stops for a moment and positions her feet flat on the chair, bending herself backwards with her hands placed firmly on the floor.  “I-I’m not so sure this is safe,” Harry says, but she just closes her legs and thrusts her hips, taking him by surprise when he moans and hangs his head back.  
  
Harry’s thumb finds its way to Niall’s clit, rubbing at it while she takes control of his cock.  She keeps up her rhythm until her entire body trembles and strains her voice moaning Harry’s name, eyes rolling to the back of her head when she comes.  
  
“Fuck, that was so hot,” Harry says, bringing Niall back up to him.  
  
Niall rests her forehead over Harry’s and she rolls her hips again, knowing he’s close and won’t last that long.  She rides Harry as fast as she can until he stills and holds her in place, hips flush against each other when he lets out his orgasm.  
  
“I’ve never been fucked like that so early in the day, that was amazing,” Harry breathes out, running a hand through his messy curls.  
  
“Won’t be the last,” she snorts, sloppily kissing him.  Harry places his hand on the small of Niall’s back then slides it down to cup her ass, his kiss so laden with tongue she has to push him away before she gets hot again.  
  
“You kiss all your Janes like that or just me?”  
  
“Always you, Miss Niall.”  
  
“Bet you say that to all of them,” she teases.  
  
Harry grins, carefully tucking a strand of Niall’s hair behind her ear.  “Too bad you can’t prove it.”


	4. Good Intentions Are Not Enough (Louis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Louis hands his ticket to a different valet, and Niall can see her red Jaguar pulling up behind several cars, waiting patiently for the other patrons to leave. Niall doesn’t enjoy the awkward silence between her and Louis, but he catches on, noticing her curious expression._
> 
> _“I’m no longer suspended, if that’s what you’re wondering,” he starts, and Niall’s ears perk up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional warnings** : mammary intercourse
> 
> I'm pretty sure there's an actual word for Louis' "problem", but I can't seem to find it? Help me out if you know it!
> 
> Also, Louis' look is inspired by [this](https://31.media.tumblr.com/314ba494edf0fd2ad6758d5b3c083c4a/tumblr_inline_mylpv0NxBn1r5ygjl.jpg) photo.
> 
> Title from "Know The Difference" by INXS

**Louis Tomlinson**  
 **Age** : 25  
 **Level** : Premium  
 **Price Per Hour** : $45,000

*  
  
 _To: Niall Horan_  
 _From: Breslin Agency_  
 _Subject: Code of Conduct_  
  
 _Miss Horan,_  
  
 _As a loyal member of Breslin Agency, it is with regret that I must inform you of the behavior regarding Premium model, Louis Tomlinson.  Several complaints have been filed against Mr. Tomlinson, claiming he partakes in damaging the personal property of his clients, many of them including expensive clothing that cannot be repaired or replaced._  
  
 _This behavior is unacceptable to the agency’s code of conduct and will not be tolerated.  As part of my disciplinary action to ensure the safety of our clientele, Mr. Tomlinson’s services have been suspended until further notice._  
  
 _Regards,_  
 _Bressie, CEO_  
  
—  
  
At the insistence of a friend, Niall reluctantly goes on a date with a carpenter named Travis.  She meets him at an oceanside restaurant for lunch one weekend, and is instantly attracted to him the moment she sees him.  He’s tall, broad, and huntsman-like; his voice deep enough to send a vibration between Niall’s legs.  
  
They order their food and chat for a while, getting to know each other while Niall figures out whether or not she’d like to take him home.  Everything seems great until their food arrives, and Niall sits in silent horror watching Travis eat his seafood paella.  
  
He hoovers his plate and chews with the oddest of sounds, the food in his mouth as visible as a load of laundry tumbling in a dryer.  Bits of rice stick to the ends of his beard, the rim of his glass marked with the grease from his lips when he takes a gulp of his ice cold beer.  Despite their initial attraction, Travis’ barbaric eating habits is a deal breaker, and Niall wants nothing more than to stay as far away from him as possible.  
  
They go their separate ways once the date is over; Travis leaving in his pickup truck and Niall waiting at the valet for her car.  As nice as she found him, a second date seems unlikely, and Niall types out a passive aggressive text to the friend that set them up ( _Great date, haha!  Maybe choose someone with table manners next time!_ ).  
  
“If I were you, I would have gotten up and left, but you hung in there,” says a voice from behind.  
  
Niall whips around, eyes wide at who’s standing in front of her.  She notices his short quiff first, then works her way down to his houndstooth turtleneck tucked into his crisp black dress pants.  He takes off his brown aviator sunglasses, raising a brow at Niall in recognition.  
  
“Louis!”  
  
“The one and only,” he grins.  “You look beautiful, by the way.  But I’m sure you already know that.”  
  
Niall blushes hard, hiding the smile on her face.  “Not so bad yourself,” she murmurs, lightly touching his quiffed hair.  Louis puts a hand on her elbow and Niall fiddles with the collar of his turtleneck, biting her lip at how handsome and well rested he looks.  
  
“Before you ask, I was having lunch with a friend,” Louis clarifies.  “Didn’t know you were sitting near me until I heard your date making all those noises.  I’m guessing a second date’s already been planned?”  
  
Niall rolls her eyes.  “Don’t make me laugh,” she adds sarcastically.  
  
Louis hands his ticket to a different valet, and Niall can see her red Jaguar pulling up behind several cars, waiting patiently for the other patrons to leave.  Niall doesn’t enjoy the awkward silence between her and Louis, but he catches on, noticing her curious expression.  
  
“I’m no longer suspended, if that’s what you’re wondering,” he starts, and Niall’s ears perk up.  “Bressie said I’m too valuable to the agency to be dismissed, so he looked into getting help for my ‘problem’.  I didn’t think it was necessary, but to make a long story short—I’ve made a lot of progress in the last six weeks, and I’m allowed to offer my services again.”  
  
“I’m glad you trust me enough to say this, Louis,” Niall says, gently placing her hand on his arm.  “And if it helps, I never filed a complaint against you.  One pair of ripped panties wasn’t that big of a boner kill, really.”  
  
Louis puts his head down to laugh, and he thanks her with a soft smile.  Niall’s Jaguar finally pulls up and Louis turns to her, whispering, “If you weren’t planning anything else with your date, I’m free for the next two hours.”  
  
Niall turns her head with a smile, pulling up Bressie’s number on her phone.  “I drive fast,” she tells him as a matter of fact.  “Try and keep up if you want to get back in the game.”  
  
—  
  
Louis arrives to the penthouse the same time as Niall, quickly running to her place to get started.  As soon as she locks the door, Louis is suddenly chasing her around the kitchen and into the living room, yelping when he’s close enough and laughing when she gets away.  They eventually make it to Niall’s bedroom where she falls flat on her back, with Louis conveniently landing between her legs.  
  
“I think I’ve had enough running for one day,” Niall laughs, catching her breath.  
  
“Just trying to get your heart rate up,” Louis gives her a kiss, then stands back on his feet, lifting her legs up to rest on his shoulders.  “These are nice,” he says, running his hands over the leather buckles of her knee high boots.  “It’d be a shame if something were to happen to them.”  
  
“Louis, don’t, please,” her voice trembles, heart pounding out of her chest.  He stares at her with a blank expression then pulls the zippers down, easily yanking her boots off and tossing them aside.  
  
“Don’t look so frightened,” he laughs, and Niall relaxes just a little bit.  Louis starts kissing down her legs and lifts the skirt of her dress, tugging off her purple silk panties.  He puts her legs together and lifts her up by the ankles, bending down to lick at her folds.  
  
Niall gasps and arches her back, hands gripping at the bedsheets as she lifts her hips up even higher.  “Don’t stop, that feels so good,” she moans, shutting her eyes when Louis fucks his tongue into her.  
  
Her legs start to shake as soon as he sucks her clit, only to stop when Niall pushes him away.  He licks at his fingers and rubs them over Niall’s cunt, lightly slapping it to get her worked up.  “Do you like that?” he asks, and slaps her cunt even harder when she asks.  
  
Niall sits up, her hands quickly unbuckling Louis’ belt and pulling at the hem of his turtleneck to get to his cock.  “Remember when you fucked me so hard you messed up my floors?” she asks, reaching into his boxer briefs.  Louis nods and Niall gets her hand around him, jerking him off until he’s breathing so hard the veins in his neck protrude.  
  
“I’ll fuck you even harder than that if you want,” he groans, licking the line of her mouth.  
  
Louis takes off his clothes and brings Niall to her feet to take off her dress.  She climbs towards the middle of her bed as soon as he’s done and beckons Louis with a finger, smiling when he has a condom at the ready.  He slips it on and finds his way between her legs again, sliding the underside of his cock between her folds, lightly rubbing her clit with the tip.  
  
“No more teasing, just fuck me already,” Niall pleads, biting her lip.  
  
Louis makes no effort to ease his way into Niall, just slides all the way into her as she arches her back from the sensation.  Louis leans down to kiss Niall and she holds on to his shoulders, fingers scratching his skin the harder he thrusts, her cries echoing all over the room.  
  
“Harder,” she gasps, “fuck me harder,” and Louis lifts her legs over his shoulders again, his cock sinking even deeper.  Louis’ hips slam into her, leaving her breathless with every thrust, the nightstand next to her bed rattling against the wall until she reaches her orgasm.  
  
“Was that hard enough?” Louis asks, kissing her collarbone as she’s calming down.  
  
“Close, but no cigar,” she teases, making him laugh.  “I wanna try something, I think you’ll like it.”  
  
“Oh, yeah?  What is it?”  
  
Niall leans over towards her nightstand, opening a drawer to grab a small bottle of lube.  “Just come up towards me and I’ll take care of you.”  
  
“Niall, my Janes don’t usually like this,” Louis says nervously.  “The weight of my body, it’ll—”  
  
“You won’t hurt me, I promise,” she assures him.  
  
Louis waits a moment before he nods, then makes his way towards Niall, carefully straddling her chest.  Niall removes his condom, taking him in her hand to suck him off.  She bobs her head a little and Louis breathes harshly through his nose, the muscles on his hips tensing until she pulls off.  
  
Niall pops open the lube and pours a little between her breasts, slicking them up with her fingers.  She jerks Louis’ cock with her slippery hand after, making sure he’s teetering on the edge of his orgasm.  
  
“No more, I can’t hold off any longer,” he strains, putting a hand over Niall’s.  
  
Louis moves up a little further until his cock rests above her sternum.  Niall pushes her breasts together and links her fingers, keeping Louis between them when he starts to thrusts his hips.  “Niall, oh my god,” Louis gasps, swallowing hard.  Niall looks down, waiting for the next moment Louis’ cock will come up between her breasts.  She licks at the tip before he can pull back, groaning even louder the harder Niall squeezes her breasts.  
  
“Oh, fuck!   _Fuckfuckfuck!_ ” Louis grits through his teeth.  A spurt of come hits Niall’s neck and she immediately unlinks her hands, jerking Louis’ cock with an open mouth to swallow the rest of him.  
  
“Holy fuck,” he breathes out, climbing off of Niall and slumping into the bed.  “ _Holy shit_ , that was—I’ve never—fucking _wow_.”  
  
Niall bursts with laughter, draping her arm over his waist when he brings her closer for a cuddle.  
  
“Six weeks of abstinence and that’s my hero’s welcome,” Louis whistles low.  
  
“Guess that means you’re back in the game now,” Niall says, impressed.  
  
“Thanks for putting me in, Coach, it’s great to be back,” he laughs, turning towards Niall for a kiss.  “I say we hit the showers, I know my way around a showerhead if you’ve got one.”  
  
Niall makes a noise of approval and climbs over Louis, linking their hands together when she straddles him.  “And how many times do you expect me to come, hmm?  What’s your record for these things?”  
  
“Numbers, records, who needs ‘em?” Louis scoffs.  “I’ve never had a Jane who couldn’t come with a little help.”  
  
“Well then,” Niall smirks, “looks like you’re the coach now.”


	5. Know Where You've Been And I Don't Care (Zayn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Bressie! Please tell me Harry’s managed to tame his hair for the gala, I’d like to make an impression.”_
> 
> _It’s silent on the other end until she hears Bressie take a deep breath, his quiet exhale leaving her uneasy._
> 
> _“What’s wrong?” she asks nervously. “Is everything okay?”_
> 
> _“We have a problem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Additional Warnings** : exhibitionism
> 
> Bit lengthy, this one, but it needs to be because Zayn is the only model Niall can't afford. And because I'm a highkey stan for it, Zayn's suit (that he wore for like, three seconds) is from the [2013 Brit Awards](http://images.sugarscape.com/userfiles/image/zaynmalik12march1.jpg).
> 
> Title from "Sea Of Sin" by Depeche Mode

**Zayn Malik**  
 **Age** : 23  
 **Level** : Platinum  
 **Price Per Hour** : $100,000

*  
  
Every year, a non-profit organization holds a gala to honor those who help achieve their goals in safer formulas for cosmetics.  Niall is over the moon when her boss announces their company is invited to attend, and Niall’s looking forward to splurging on a new dress, and wonders if she should go solo.  But, after giving some thought, she calls up Breslin Agency a week in advance, securing a date with Harry, and sends half of his asking price as a deposit.  
  
For the rest of the week, the gala is all the employees can talk about, discussions ranging from dates to outfits to teeth whitening methods.  Niall doesn’t reveal much to her coworkers, except when she drops hints about the long flowing red Valentino dress she’s purchased, the kind that makes her look like a mythological deity.  
  
The big night arrives on Saturday, and Niall spends all afternoon getting ready, wanting every little detail to be perfect from her red lips to her smoky eyes, and down to the sheen of the gold laurels on her Giuseppe Zanotti heels.  Her phone rings as soon as she’s finished curling her hair, grinning at the sight of Bressie’s name flashing across the screen.  
  
“Bressie!  Please tell me Harry’s managed to tame his hair for the gala, I’d like to make an impression.”  
  
It’s silent on the other end until she hears Bressie take a deep breath, his quiet exhale leaving her uneasy.  
  
“What’s wrong?” she asks nervously.  “Is everything okay?”  
  
“We have a problem.”  
  
—  
  
Of all things Niall expects, it’s never for Bressie to be the bearer of bad news.  Due to a mix up with the new scheduling program that’s been implemented, Harry had already been booked with a different client, and on the same day at the exact time Niall needed him.  
  
She feels her stomach drop, only to be somewhat relieved when Bressie compensates her with a full refund and an optional incentive—a date with a Premium or Platinum model of her choice, free of charge.  
  
“I’ll take Liam or Louis, either one,” Niall sighs, trying not to pound her fist on the table.  “I mean, it’s not the end of the world if I don’t have a date, but if you can’t get them, then it’s fine.”  
  
“Hold that thought, Miss Horan.”  
  
Bressie stays quiet before he starts to mumble away from the phone, his voice going from worried to excited in a span of three seconds.  Niall can hear another voice in the room, shifting her eyes back and forth when she thinks she recognizes it.  
  
 _Is it formal?  I have a suit I can wear if she needs me to,_ says the familiar voice.   _Yeah?  You’ll let me go with her?  Okay, cool!  Let her know I should be at her place in an hour._  
  
“Yes!  I have _the_ perfect date for you!” Bressie cackles, quickly clacking away on his keyboard.  “He’s neither Liam nor Louis, but I can _guarantee_ you will not be disappointed.”  
  
“Did you ever know that you’re my hero, Bres?” she says in relief, then falls backwards onto her bed, the mess of blonde curls hiding her excitement.  
  
—  
  
Nearly an hour has passed since Bressie’s phone call, and there’s another twenty minutes left before the company driver will take her to the gala.  She paces around the kitchen in her dress, doing her best not to bite her nails and ruin the polish while she waits.  She incessantly checks her phone to give herself something to do until she finally hears a knock on her door, racing towards it as quietly as she can to look through the peephole.  
  
“I can’t believe it!” she gasps softly.  “I’m going to make so many people jealous tonight!”  
  
She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, then swings the door wide open, letting the rush of wind dramatically blow her long blonde hair back.  
  
“Hello, Zayn.”  
  
“Well well,” he raises a brow, impressed.  “I came here expecting Niall, but surely I must be in the presence of a goddess.”  
  
“It’s nice to see you too,” Niall blushes, unable to hide her smile when he kisses her on the cheek.  
  
She steps aside to let him in, following him to the living room where he casually leans against the back of her Barcelona chair.  Niall takes in Zayn’s outfit, thoroughly impressed with his black tailored suit and onyx cufflinks.  She notices the little black ribbon tied under his collar, an unusually clever accessory for a formal event, and Niall’s sure it’ll get everyone’s attention.  
  
“I hope the outfit isn’t too much,” Zayn says, smoothing out his suit jacket.  “And sorry I kept you waiting, I wanted to clean up as best as I could for you.”  
  
“No complaints here,” she smiles, slowly approaching him.  Zayn places his hands on her hips, pulling her closer while she lightly tugs at the loops of his ribbon.  “If I untie this, will the rest of your suit fall off too?”  
  
Zayn throws his head back to laugh.  “That’s for you to find out later.”  
  
—  
  
As predicted, Niall and Zayn turned everyone on their heads the moment they arrived to the gala.  She could hear the whispers of her coworkers as they passed, and laughed at the starry eyed stares of other attendees, ogling Zayn like he’d been carved by the hand of Bernini himself.  Niall felt like a glamorous movie star with Zayn by her side, shamelessly outshining the guests of honor.  
  
An hour before the gala was to end, Niall and Zayn head back to her penthouse, lying together on a plush lounge chair out on her large balcony.  The air is chilly and they’re both slightly buzzed from the champagne they’d consumed, though they’re sober enough to kiss for the next few minutes, with Zayn pushing up the skirt of Niall’s dress so he can settle between her legs.  
  
“You looked so beautiful tonight, no one could take their eyes off of you,” Zayn whispers, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck.  “Bet you couldn’t wait ‘til we got back here so you could fuck me, didn’t you?” he asks, and Niall arches into his touch, their hips meeting to rut against each other when they kiss again.  Zayn grunts the harder he grinds his hips, the feeling of his hardened cock against Niall’s cunt leaving her even wetter.  
  
“I’d love to eat you out right here with all of downtown watching us,” Zayn says, laughing softly.  
  
Niall looks around, noticing a few taller buildings with their windows opened and the lights turned on, though she’d never know if anyone could see them in the darkness as they are now.  But even if they can’t see them, Niall feels hotter than she should just thinking about it, and gives Zayn the okay to go ahead.  He props himself up and effortlessly takes off her white lace panties, stuffing them into his pocket with a smirk.  
  
Zayn leans down and licks a light stripe over Niall’s cunt, getting her to gasp and buck her hips.  He uses his fingers to spread her folds, licking at her entrance all the way up to her clit, sucking on it before he inserts his middle finger into Niall.  Zayn adds another finger and Niall grips the sides of the lounge chair, moaning louder every time she feels the cold sting of Zayn’s rings fucking into her.  
  
Niall stops Zayn when she’s almost close, wanting to save her energy for the next round.  She has him stand on his feet, either leg straddling the lounge chair, and scoots in close enough to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his dress pants.  Niall looks up at Zayn as she slowly she unzips him, watching his reaction when she tugs the band of his boxer briefs down, releasing his hardened cock with a grin.  
  
She leans forward and licks at the tip first, teasing him with her tongue before she finally sucks him off, using a hand to twist at the base of his cock.  Zayn gathers Niall’s hair into a ponytail as soon as she starts bobbing her head, groaning loudly for several moments until she pulls off to catch her breath.  
  
“Jesus,” Zayn swallows, running a thumb along Niall’s lower lip.  “Your lipstick didn’t even come off, that’s amazing,” he says in awe.  
  
“You’ll never even know I was here,” she grins.  Niall tugs at the end of Zayn’s ribbon, slowly unraveling it until falls off.  “Aw, you’re still clothed,” she pouts playfully.  
  
Zayn takes the ribbon from her, gently tying it around her neck.  “Bet if I untie this, your legs will open right up for me,” he teases to make her laugh.  
  
He bends Niall’s legs up to take off her heels, then digs into the inner pocket of his suit jacket for a condom.  Niall tears it open as Zayn’s taking off his suit jacket, then helps him roll it on as soon as he’s unbuttoned his shirt.  Niall tugs on one of the lapels and kisses Zayn, letting him crawl between her legs until she feels his cock between her folds.  
  
“If we fuck out here, I better hear you loud and clear,” Zayn purrs into Niall’s ear, slowly easing his cock into her.  
  
“Zayn, oh god,” she gasps, head tipping into the cushion of the chair, her hands searching for an anchor to hold herself up.  
  
Zayn thrusts his hips once, twice, then slams into Niall the third time, making her moan even louder than she normally does.  “Good girl,” he laughs, wrapping her legs around his waist to go even deeper.  Niall cups his face and kisses him, moaning into his mouth the harder he fucks her.  Zayn pushes the fabric of Niall’s skirt aside and spanks her ass, each smack making her squeal.  
  
“Spank me all you want, but you’re still not fucking me hard enough,” she taunts him with a growl.  
  
Zayn’s brow furrows and he thrusts as hard as he can, his grunts sounding like shouts each time he slams into Niall.  He changes positions and lifts Niall’s legs up to rest on his shoulders, and Niall’s eyes roll to the back of her head at the sensation of his cock easily sliding in and out of her.  Zayn’s thumb makes it way to Niall’s clit, rubbing hard and fast until her entire body tenses, and lets out an orgasm loud enough to echo throughout the city.  
  
Zayn puts Niall’s legs down and leans forward, the thrust of his cock leaving Niall to gasp and hold onto his shoulders.  “Wait!  Wait, not yet,” she pleads, her body still quivering from sensitivity.  Zayn keeps his body still, softly kissing Niall until he hears her giggling in his mouth.  
  
“You’re okay now?” he asks, smiling.  
  
“Yeah,” she nods, reaching down for Zayn to pull out.  “I’m not letting you go until you finish, too.”  
  
Zayn stands back up and hears Niall laughing, realizing she’d nearly fallen over trying to position herself on her knees.  “Let’s get you out of this dress,” Zayn chuckles, pushing Niall’s hair aside.  He takes off his shirt first then looks for the slider just below her neck, gently pulling it down until it stops midway.  The chilly night air hits Niall’s bare skin and she shivers at the touch of Zayn’s mouth kissing her shoulders.  
  
Niall hangs her head back and slips off the top of her dress, shimmying her hips around for Zayn to remove the rest.  He places a knee between Niall’s legs and snakes his way in front of her, one hand playing with her breast and his mouth kissing the other.  
  
Zayn then spreads Niall’s legs apart with his knee, quietly moaning when she feels his cock teasing at her entrance.  Niall holds on to the top of the chair, gripping it tight once Zayn builds up his rhythm.  Zayn places his hands on Niall’s hips to anchor her, his chest flush against her back when she turns her head towards him for a kiss.  
  
“Fuck, I’m so close,” he gasps, voice straining.  He thrusts a few more times until he presses Niall’s body flat into the chair, letting out guttural groans when he finally comes.  Niall eases off of him and lies on her back, leaving enough room for Zayn to rest beside her.  
  
“If only I could meet your asking price, then I’d call you all the time,” Niall confesses.  
  
Zayn laughs softly, lightly walking two fingers across Niall’s collarbone.  He stops at the dip of her neck, then hooks his index finger into the loop of the ribbon still tied around her.  
  
“Oh, I should probably give this back to you,” she says, tugging at the ends.  
  
Zayn puts his hand over hers, linking them together.  “Keep it.  So, y’know, should you happen to call Bressie about a lost item…” Zayn purses his lips and wiggles his brows, letting Niall figure out the rest of his sentence.  
  
“You’d do that?  Seriously?” she asks in surprise  
  
Zayn nods with a smirk.  “At no extra charge.”  
  
“Why are you always so lenient with me about your asking price?  I keep getting freebies from you—not to say I’m complaining, of course,” she clarifies with a laugh.  
  
“I like you.  I’m allowed to have favorites.”  
  
Niall tries hard not to preen, but Zayn snorts, tilting his head to give her a kiss.  “Thanks for being my date tonight,” she says gratefully, to which Zayn replies with a soft, “Don’t mention it.”  
  
“Besides,” Zayn raises his voice, “Harry’s just a novice.  He wouldn’t be able to fuck you as well as I did if he was your date.”  
  
“Oh, that’s cold!” Niall swats his arm, laughing in surprise.  “But if you’re going to talk a big game, then I suggest you bring him along when I call you over next week.”  
  
“Just like what we did on your birthday, huh?” Zayn asks suggestively.  “I look forward to it.”


End file.
